


So Much More

by FearsUnspoken



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romantic Soulmates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsUnspoken/pseuds/FearsUnspoken
Summary: I just couldn't get enough of Kristina and Parker on screen so I gave them some good times of my own.





	So Much More

So Much More

 

To say the night hadn’t gone as planned was an understatement. A very, VERY pleasant understatement. How moving on turned into kissing her old professor, in abundance, was beyond her, but as long as Parker was kissing her back, the answer seemed unimportant. 

She counted their kisses, waiting the last, for some reason to be found to pull away, but it didn’t come. Kristina couldn’t remember how many she counted before the pressure of lips against hers pushed the numbers out of her head and the amount of clothing between her primary concern. She sighed, the other woman’s fingers caressed her face so slightly, both refusing to let the moment pass them by. 

Kristina gripped the front of Parker’s shirt, popping the first button open, testing. She pulled away to watch her, looking for any protest; daring but wary. Her worries were met with a smile, amused and suggestive, flirtatious even, much like the ones she remembered seeing during their late night ‘study session’. Her relief came as a giggle, the next button undone with far more purpose, the confidence surging back into her fingers. The other woman pushing off her unfastened shirt only confirmed it. She went in for another kiss, simply because she could, finally, she knew the older woman wanted it as much as she did. 

Parker felt herself getting carried away, their kisses as sweet and wonderfully tempting as they had been that first time at her parent’s house. God, how she struggled to push that memory from her mind, refusing to linger on it for more than a passing moment. It was a sweet failing she didn’t dare touch for too long. Kristina herself had been just that, since the first moment she surprised her with her theories on forbidden love. That should have been a sign, but she so carefully ignored it. Kristina was so full of promise, so passionate and bright. It radiated from her skin. She came to the realization too late that that glow was far from innocent, it was attraction, a beacon for things she was too afraid to name until she saw the same spark in Kristina’s eyes. 

Her growing affections were easy to spot, to the point the older woman was surprised that no one else seemed to notice. This wasn’t the first student that had formed a ‘crush’ on her. Never before had she found it so hard to stay away, so hard to ignore those wandering eyes, the way the younger girl bit her lip when they spoke. God, those lips had haunted her. Even now, her common sense told her to stop this, to end it before it began. Her marriage was over, her confidence and sense of self had taken a hit she wasn’t sure she could repair and yet, with every kiss she felt it slipping away, as something else took hold. 

Desperate to feel something, anything else, she let it happen. A true smile touched her face for the first time in months, a laugh escaping her lips at Kristina’s eagerness. Pulled back into a kiss, she felt like she was walking on air. How did she stop this from happening before? She watched as Kristina’s fingers found the ends of her own shirt, tugging it over her head. Parker forced herself to take a breath, struggling to remember the last time someone had that effect on her. The younger girl had always been beautiful, but there was something in the way she brought the her in so close to kiss her, like she couldn’t get enough of her. It left her breathless, feeling so desired, so wanted. 

Parker guided them to the bed, only breaking contact briefly to lie down and have the younger woman clamber on top of her. Her lips were captured again, their hands began to wander, and their mouths moved hungrily. The younger woman broke away first, breath short as she moved down her jawline, shifting lower to get even closer. Kristina was working magic on her she had forgot existed, a conscious effort had to be made now to keep her breathing steady. Her leg slipped between Parker’s and rubbed high on her thighs in the process. 

A gasp fell from the older women’s lips. Kristina paused for a moment, her whole body tuned in to the sound. Desperate to feel the skin beneath her, she found the bottom of Parker’s tank top, sliding both hands under the thin fabric that kept them from touching. Fingers trailed greedily across the other woman’s stomach, tracing her dips and curves as her mouth found the hollow of her throat. She let her teeth graze it gently, nipping once but not too hard, inhaling sharply as Parker gripped her hair. Kristina didn’t imagine the other woman to have a fondness for hickeys, though at this moment the idea of marking her made her legs tighten around Parker’s thighs almost as much has her hitched breathing did. She pushed her hips downward, slowly, tentatively, the scratching of denim whispering between sharp gasps. 

“Kristina.”

It was a hushed groan that thundered through her body, lighting fires in its wake. Kristina ground her hips down once more, wanting to her hear name again. Is this how her other lovers felt when she cried out their names? Confident. powerful. Wanted. She pulled back to sit up, moving Parker just enough to toss off the shirt between them before setting her hands to work on the buttons of her pants.

The motion was clumsy, the button suddenly more complicated then it should have been. Wow, she was really doing this. She had dreamed about this, more or less. Though her wildest dreams must have skipped this part or she wasn’t remembering it right. The next big step was in front of her and for once she wished she was more like Molly, and did more thorough research. The little she did was constantly interrupted. The last time she had nearly tossed her phone across the room in a fit of embarrassment when her Father walked in during a particularly steamy scene she was watching.

Her hands stilled, the buttons still intact. Kristina took a deep breath. This would not stop her. She wanted this for so long, wanted this before she even had a name for it. Parker had been plaguing her mind, haunting her dreams. Getting her out of her head was just as hard as finding the will to do so. And now here Parker was, shirtless, breathless, lips parted beneath her in bed. There was no way she was going to let this stop her, not when everything she’s ever wanted was right there under her fingers. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Kristina licked her lips, hoping it sounded as sexy as it had with the others. 

Parker raised to her elbows, wishing those words didn’t make it hard for her to think. The younger woman was something else. When she knew what she wanted nothing would stop her. The stark determination showed through her shaky fingertips, regardless of her inexperience. The way her eyes kept roaming her skin, the way her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, it was hard to keep her hands to herself. So she didn’t. 

“Let me show you.” 

Parker pushed herself up to sit beneath her, arms wrapping around the younger woman, a knee still nestled between her thighs. She latched on to that faint collarbone that she admired so often before she could stop herself. Mapping it out with her lips, she teased it with her teeth until she felt Kristina squirming against her, her breath stuttering. She felt heat rush to her face, how readily one reacted to the other. Parker reached between them and hooked her fingers into the front part of the other woman’s bra, tugging it down just enough to clear the path her lips would travel. She placed slow, deep kisses across the small valley of her chest, not wanting to go too fast for the girl or ruin her chance to explore Kristina’s body while she could. Her mouth found it’s destination almost too quickly, her tongue darted out to taste her skin, flicking over her already firm nipple. 

The other woman’s hands came to roam her back and clawed lightly each time she hit just the right spot before she moved to the other breast. Kristina moaned, her shudder shook between them as her hips bucked gently, probably unknowingly into Parker’s. The friction was driving her mad, the rubbing of their thighs too easily pushed away all her good intentions. She wanted to take her time; she wanted her to feel amazing all over. She wanted to show Kristina all the joys of being with a woman. Thoroughly. 

Parker pulled away, placing her hands on the other woman’s hips and started to push her back. Kristina made a noise in protest that she tried not to find utterly adorable. Now wasn’t the time for that. 

“Stand up, Honey.”

The younger woman moved off the bed with a pout only to have the look whisked away with a gasp. Parker replaced her lips with vigour, teasing the under side of her breast before taking what she could in her mouth. Kristina’s breaths became heavy and her hands found their way into the older woman’s golden locks. She couldn’t stop the noises from falling from her lips as Parker’s moved lower, her fingers rubbing circles on her back dimples, slipping into her jeans and playing with the skin underneath. They weren’t even doing anything serious yet and Kristina was on the verge of begging. She had no idea the other woman could be such a tease. Everywhere Parker touched her made her skin come alive with a heat she so wanted to consume her. She didn’t think she had ever been this worked up when they were only on second base. Or was it third? The older woman paused on her lower stomach, nipping and nuzzling at the dip in her hip bone before she felt what could have been teeth grazing the waistband of her pants. The moment made her inhale sharply in anticipation. 

“Kristina.”

She opened her eyes, though she couldn’t remember when she closed them, to find the other woman staring up at her. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight. 

“Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” Parker asked softly, perhaps a bit breathlessly too. Her fingers hooked in the woman’s belt loops to keep them still while she waited for the answer. 

Kristina looked away. She had to. Her cheeks burned hotly at the other woman’s words. 

“I’d be pretty angry with you if you did.” Her voice didn’t sound like her own. It was too low, too husky to be hers but she meant every word all the same. 

Parker wasted no time. Her pants were pulled down to her knees as a hot breath found the place where her skin met her panty line, and travelled lower still. It started with rough kisses to something Kristina could hardly describe as she gripped on to the other woman’s shoulders to hold herself up right. She moaned, her hips moved against Parker’s face without thinking as she felt those lips feel out the lining of her inner thigh. Oh, she was a tease. 

The younger woman’s fingers threaded through golden locks, holding her against her. Parker nipped at the soft flesh under her teeth, almost laughing. Patience had never been a strong suit for Kristina, and here was no different. She trailed her nails down the legs in front of her to push down the jeans further before dragging them back up, scratching harder. 

“Jesus Parker.” Kristina all but moaned, her voice raising an octave as a pair of hands cupped her ass, holding her in place as a hot breath ghosted the apex of her thighs. 

The older woman moved her mouth slowly at first, feeling her behind the thin layer of cotton that covered her. Her tongue pushing into the curves and dips, searching for the places that made Kristina’s hands tighten in her hair. She licked and sucked and nipped until her name came out in more of a plea and she felt other woman’s legs begin to shake. She could no longer tell who the wetness on her face belonged to.

It was almost too much for her. The taste of her in her mouth, her scent surrounding her, feeling the twitch and tremor of flesh under her fingers as she caressed. Her own thighs squeezed together, refusing to take her hands off Kristina body for a moment, unable to get enough of her soft skin. 

Parker finally backed away, a groan of loss on both of their lips before she stood and pulled them into a kiss, the flavours mixing. It was nothing Kristina could hope to describe. Everything that she had read about didn’t even come close to this. Spiced honey her ass, though it didn’t taste at all as bad as some of her ex’s had lead her to believe. Or maybe it was something about Parker’s lips that made it all the sweeter. Whatever it was she couldn’t get enough of her. Pushing deeper into the kiss, she rubbed her body against the older woman in ways she had only dreamed off, leaving not an inch between them, pleading without words. She was a hot mess, in every sense. This fire, this need, it was something out of a sex scene in those cheesy romance novels her mother swore she didn’t read, but she wanted her all the same. She had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Parker in that moment. 

The older woman broke away, literally breathless. Taking in air where she could, she stumbled back to frantically undo her trappings and finally rid herself of her pants. God, she was beautiful, and Kristina said so. 

Parker paused at that, her eyes warming in a way that had always drawn Kristina in. Her smile was taking the rest of the breath she didn’t have as the other woman reached for her hands and guided her back to the bed with lingering glances that ran over her skin before her fingers did. She moved them until they were almost on top of each other, Kristina nearly sitting in her lap in a mirrored position, her thigh nestled closely between Parker’s and the like. She was so close she swore she could feel the other’s breath on her neck, making shivers run down her. 

Gripping her waistline she was pulled closer still, the skin pushing into her sensitive center made her cry out, instinctively bucking her hips. Parker moaned with her, the sound of their voices mingling in such heated tones threw all modesty out the window. The other woman moved into her, hands caressing her arms, her neck, her face, pulling her into quick breathless kisses between thrusts. They moved of their own accord, feverishly feeding each other with every sound, with every touch. Each shudder and jerk of delicious friction settled into their bodies, sparking a rhyme with no guidance at all. 

Kristina didn’t know how much more she could take. Her movements were no longer her own, her body was on fire, sending her higher and higher still. She was so close, so tense with the effort of holding everything together. Parker’s name fell from her lips with every breath even as her hips lost traction, her mind on the cusp of ecstasy. The older woman gripped her ass again, holding her to keep in time with the rhythm they made as she continued to grind against her. Her own cries echoing after. 

The end came all at once, Kristina clung to the other woman’s arms for dear life as the waves ripped through her, muffling her own screams with her teeth in the soft of her shoulders. Parker was quick to follow, holding Kristina tightly as she rode off the woman’s tremor than her own, her whole being pulsing with the after waves as they struggled to catch their breath. 

“I…..wow. Just wow.” Kristina stammered, unable to find the words, her brain still reeling. 

“Yes, I would agree.” It was Parkers turn to giggle this time, pushing small kisses to her shoulder. 

She smiled when Kristin’s back arched into them and she stared smoothing the hair from the younger woman’s face.

“Are you up for a round two?”

“There’s a round two?” Kristina’s surprise was genuine. 

Parker’s eyes softened. “Oh yes. And so much more.”


End file.
